characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Corrin
Corrin is the protagonist of Fire Emblem Fates, a tactical role-playing game published by Nintendo. Background Corrin is the third child of the Hoshido royal family, with their mother being the queen, and their father being a dragon's discarded heart. When Corrin was a child, the neighboring kingdom of Nohr killed the king of Hoshido, who wasn't Corrin's real father, and kidnapped them, raising them as Nohr royalty. Corrin then spent most of their life, up until their late teens, living in a Nohr fortress and being unable to leave to fight alongside their siblings in the war against Hoshido. When they were finally allowed to leave the fortress, Corrin was tasked with killing Hoshido prisoners, but they refused out of kindness. This led to the king of Nohr setting them up to be killed for treason, but before Corrin could die, they were rescued by a Hoshido prisoner they'd saved earlier, and brought to the royal family. The queen recognized Corrin, and revealed to them their true lineage. However, with tensions between Hoshido and Nohr rising, Corrin must pick between their birth family, and the family that raised them for most of their life. Powers & Abilities * '''Dragon Fang: '''A power that lets Corrin change partially, or completely, into a dragon. While needing the Dragonstone to maintain control of themselves in full dragon form, Corrin can partially transform into a dragon during combat and revert in an instant. They can morph their arms into claws, wings for flight, extending spear-like appendages, and even dragon mouths that spit balls of water as projectiles. * '''Dragon's Vein: '''An ability exclusive to Hoshido and Nohr royalty, which allows alteration of terrain. It can be used to create new pathways, dry up rivers, lower mountains, freeze enemies for a turn, or create spots that heal anyone who stands in them. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''As a half-dragon, Corrin has an enhanced sense of smell, sight, and hearing. * '''Longevity: '''Due to their dragon heritage, Corrin lives far longer than an ordinary human. Equipment * '''Omega Yato: '''The final form of the Yato sword, a legendary blade that chose Corrin as its sole wielder. As such, only Corrin can wield it. As the Omega Yato, it is the Fire Emblem of the Fates universe, with the ability to slay immortals. The blade of the Omega Yato acts as a chainsaw, shredding into anyone it cuts, and reduces the effects of a dragon enemy's scales, letting it do more damage against them than other enemies. * '''Dragonstone: '''A magical stone used by the Manakete tribe to switch between human and dragon form at will. While not a Manakete, Corrin can still use the stone to transform into their full dragon form without the risk of losing control of themselves, and letting them revert to their human form afterwards. The Dragonstone + is a more powerful variation that boosts Corrin's dragon form's power when used to transform. Alternate Forms * '''Dragon Form: '''The full extent of the Dragon Fang ability, which lets Corrin fully become a dragon with the use of a Dragonstone or Dragonstone +. As a dragon, Corrin gains the ability of flight, has claws and horns to rip and tear into enemies, and has minor hydrokinesis, which can be used to summon pillars of water from the ground. ** '''Torrential Roar: '''Corrin's Final Smash. After knocking the target away with columns of light, Corrin morphs into their dragon form and blasts them away with a swirling maelstrom of water. * '''Hoshido Noble: '''After reaching a certain level, Corrin can use a Master Seal to change classes. One of the classes they can change to is the Hoshido Noble. As a Hoshido Noble, they gain the ability to wield healing staves and rods, along with the skills Dragon Ward, which gives allies a chance to take only half damage from an attack, and Hoshidan Unity, which adds 10% to Corrin's chance of activating a skill. * '''Nohr Noble: '''The other class Corrin can change to is the Nohr Noble. As a Nohr Noble, Corrin can wield magical tomes and scrolls for a variety of magical attacks, and gains the skills Draconic Hex, which weakens the enemy considerably after a clash with Corrin, and Nohrian Trust, which lets Corrin use the skills of any person they're paired up with at the time. Feats Strength *Deflected Garon's magic fireballs with a plain sword. *Can easily overpower normal soldiers. *In dragon form, can send soldiers flying and pin down most humans with ease. Speed *Can easily dodge and deflect arrows and magical blasts. *Can move faster than the eye can track. Durability *Has survived being cut down with swords, shot with arrows, and blasted with magical attacks. *Blocked a punch from Garon's dragon form with their body, and stayed standing for a bit before collapsing. *Took attacks from Anakos, a full dragon. Skills *Trained by Xander, the prince of Nohr, in swordplay. *Can take down entire battalions of soldiers. *In the Revelation path, defeated generals from both Hoshido and Nohr. *Defeated Anakos, their own father, and an extremely powerful dragon. Weaknesses *Anti-dragon weaponry. *If they transform fully without a Dragonstone, risks losing control and being unable to revert to human form. Fun Facts *Corrin's default name in Japan, Kamui, is the word for a spiritual or divine being in Ainu mythology. Gallery Corrin SSB4.png|Male Corrin as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Corrin (female).png|Female Corrin as she appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Dragons Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Princes Category:Princesses Category:Water Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:JRPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Army Leaders Category:Completed Profiles Category:Protagonists